


Lazy Sundays at the Loft

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The A and O of Malace's Family [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (but they're only on the verge of realizing that :D), Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alec, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Madzie Bane needs to be A Thing, Magnus and Alec and Jace are Good Dads, Malace Family Feels, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Omega Jace, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, this is pure fluff and cuddles x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus wakes up and for just a moment, he feels like he's back to times when he was living all on his own. No mates, no real pack. But then Jace and Madzie and Alec come crashing his lazy morning and he remembers that no, he's no longer alone. He has the most perfect mates and he has the most perfect little family.





	Lazy Sundays at the Loft

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Lazy Sundays at the Loft || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Lazy Sundays at the Loft – Pancakes and Parabatai

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, fluff, cuddles, family of choice

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: On very rare occasions, where there wasn't a big mission or the world was ending, they would all be there and they would eat pancakes together at noon and laze about. It was everything he always wanted and never thought he'd ever have, really.

**Lazy Sundays at the Loft**

_Pancakes and Parabatai_

Magnus woke up to cold sheets and an empty bed. At first, he frowned confused, for a very short, broken moment, he felt reminded of the time when he still used to be alone. Grand parties and fleeting acquaintances his only company most of the time.

"Ma—ag. You're awake. Finally. Help me sort this out!"

And then he remembered that he was far from alone and that instead of fleeting acquaintances, he now had a _family_. Blinking sluggishly, he brushed his hair back with one hand and turned toward the door. A lazy smile tugged on his lips as he saw two of his favorite people. A scowling Jace carrying a pouting Madzie on his shoulders. The omega paused in front of the bed and slowly put Madzie down. Madzie, who was wearing a horrendous pink-green abomination of a dress.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart", greeted Magnus casually as he pulled Jace into a brief kiss, making the blonde purr softly. "Tell me what exactly our cupcake is wearing there."

"Clary bought it for me", piped Madzie up softly.

"She insists on wearing it to school tomorrow. I told her, she gotta look her most badass on her first day of school, Mag. I have honestly no idea what my sister was thinking there, but clearly, she has lost her mind", declared Jace as he shook his head and looked at his alpha seriously.

"Language, Jonathan", warned Magnus pointedly before sitting up. "And no, she does not need to look her most, well you know, on her first day of elementary school."

"Yeah, she does", disagreed Jace with a pout of his own. "She _is_ a total badass, after all."

Madzie preened at the words, puffing her chest out some. When the war had ended and there was such a mess, so many homeless warlocks and among them still Madzie, Magnus had decided, together with his mates of course, to take her in, if only temporarily until they found a home for her.

"Ah. You're awake, Magnus. And I thought I'd have to summon you back to the living with the scent of breakfast. Jace, stop trying to guilt-trip Magnus into whatever it is you want."

"I'm not trying to guilt-trip him into anything", disagreed Jace, pout intensifying.

The beta snorted and didn't comment otherwise before walking over to the bed and putting the tray with breakfast down. He kissed the top of Madzie's head when crawling in behind Jace and getting comfortable between Jace and Magnus. Once he sat, he stole kisses from both his lovers.

"Yeah, you were guilt-tripping him into something. You have that particular pout for guilt-trips. So, what were you talking about?", asked Alec while grabbing one of the croissants.

"Jace was just complaining about the... gift from Clary", explained Magnus, motioning at the dress.

"I bought her this real cool leather-jacket. It'd clash with... whatever that dress is", huffed Jace.

"How about we ask Madzie what _she_ wants to wear?", offered Alec pointedly.

Madzie stole a piece of bacon before running out of the room to get her clothes. Magnus smiled fondly as he pulled Alec against his chest and kissed his neck softly. Jace made a sound of protest before leaning over Alec so he could steal a kiss from the alpha, squishing Alec between them.

"You're a spoil-spot, Alec", argued Jace when he moved on to also steal a kiss from Alec before snuggling up to his mates. "You _know_ how adorable and badass at the same time Madzie looks in the jacket. She'd totally rule elementary school within like a week."

Alec had just the smallest grin on his lips when nodding slowly. "Sure she would. But she would do that either way, because it's not her clothes that make her tough. It's the fact that she's a powerful warlock, a kick-ass archer and a strong fighter."

"Or in short, because she's the best of all three of us?", asked Jace with a teasing grin.

"Basically, yes", agreed Alec thoughtfully. "Considering she _also_ learned your pouts."

Jace's grin took a turn for the wicked at that, priding himself on teaching Madzie how to get whatever she wanted from Alec and Magnus with the puppy-pout. Magnus snorted at that, reaching an arm out around Alec's shoulders so he could reach Jace's hair and play with it some.

"I wanna wear this", declared Madzie determined.

All three turned to look at her and couldn't stop from cooing or grinning. She was wearing a purple tutu over lavender leggins and a dark-blue shirt with frilly short sleeves and a large glittery butterfly printed on the front. And over it all, she was wearing the leather-jacket that Jace had bought her and that matched _his_ leather-jacket. Jace's grin nearly split his face as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's perfect, buttercup", declared Jace proudly as he pulled the pup into a tight hug.

"And Clary won't be disappointed?", asked the girl softly, instinctively snuggling up to the omega.

"Clary bought you the dress because you like it. You do, right?", asked Alec gently, waiting for her to nod. "Then she won't be disappointed. She'll be proud of you tomorrow morning, regardless of what you wear, princess. And so will we. Now, how about we eat before it gets cold?"

Everyone agreed to that and their little family started eating together, while Madzie told them animatedly about what else she wanted. She wanted for Alec to braid her hair tomorrow so it looked right and tie it with the purple little bows. After breakfast, Alec leaned back against the headboard with Madzie on his lap, braiding her hair the way she wanted it for tomorrow as a test-run. Magnus was laying comfortably next to them, watching with fond eyes while playing with Jace's hair, who was cuddled up to him and occasionally sneaking some of the left-over pancakes from the tray.

"And don't forget, sweetie, no fighting", stated Alec firmly while tying one of the bows.

"Aw, but why?", whined Madzie and Jace at once, both giving Alec the pout.

Alec scowled at Jace. "No. No fighting with mundies. I want you on your best behavior."

Magnus raised one eyebrow and pinched Jace's stomach, making the omega yelp just a little. "Okay, okay. Alec is right, don't let mundies provoke you. They can say mean things without actually meaning them and you need to be the strong princess we know you are and stand above it."

"Okay", chimed Madzie obediently.

"That's my girl", grinned Jace pleased and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You nervous, princess?", asked Alec gently, finishing the last bow.

"Nu-uh. You'll be there with me, right?", replied Madzie with a smile.

"Of course we will, sweetie", promised Magnus gently.

His eyes were soft as he looked at his two perfect mates and the girl who had already earned her spot in all of their hearts. That morning was the day Magnus realized, even just to himself, that taking Madzie in was not going to be temporary. She belonged to his pack, to his family. She was theirs.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to revamp this random piece of fluff into ABO-verse so it can be taken into the "A and O of Family"-verse with "The A and O of Love", because its sequel "Hell's Bells" totally has to include Madzie so I figured a little piece more focused on Madzie and how she got involved would be nice :D
> 
> But the story of how they're *actually* going to talk about keeping Madzie as theirs and making their little family official? That'll be included in "Hell's Bells" ;)


End file.
